The Eyes of Heaven's Justice
by MegaKat
Summary: *Chapter 3*A winged creature lands upon the roof of the pilots' house, and claims to be the Archangel of Justice, recently escaped from Hell. How will the G-boys deal with their guest?
1. Arrival

AN: *dodges rotten fruit and tomatoes* I know! I know! I haven't finished Boys Don't Cry yet! I can't help it, but I had a killer dream the other night that gave me a freaking awesome idea for a new fanfic. I've got writer's block for BDC anyway, so why not start another one? Anyway, here's some background. All of the G-boys live in the same house together, including Zechs. Zechs is about 25, whereas the other guys are all about 20. They all speak English, and you'll find out how that comes into play later on in the first chapter. This is my work of writing, so I get to call the shots! ^_^ This is not a crossover of any kind, and I am forewarning you... if you felt offended by the movie Dogma, then this is not the fic for you. Go read Boys Don't Cry or something else, because this fic involves a lot of religion, and a different uptake on Heaven. You have to possess an open mind to read this fanfic, ok? Anyway, I think I've said enough for now... Enjoy, and please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. If I did, I would be rich, and have all six pilots in my harem. I do not own Heaven or Hell. If I did, things would be a lot more peaceful. I hope whatever higher being that there is out there, that he (or she) has a good sense of humor. Because if he (or she) doesn't, I'm really... really... fucked.

All was normal for once, now that the Gundams had been put away in an underground base for safekeeping. The endless waltz had come to a pause, leaving the Earth and the Colonies in an era of peace.

Duo yawned as he and Quatre watched the late show. "I think I'm going to hit the hay soon. Tell Trowa, Heero, and Zechs hey for me when they get home, ok?"

Quatre nodded and smiled. For some reason, he didn't feel tired that evening, and flipped through the channels. Nothing on, as usual.

Wufei was already in bed, since he had the day off from the Preventers, just as Duo and Quatre did. Zechs, Trowa, and Heero would be home from work in a few hours, since they all preferred the night shift.

Quatre sighed. "There's never anything good on TV anymore---"

THUNK!

"What the hell...?"

Wufei slammed the door to his bedroom open, standing there in his boxers, with a pair of pants in his hand. "MAXWELL!!" He yelled. "Shuddup in there!!"

Duo opened his door, and stuck his tongue out at him. "It wasn't me, Wu-man, it came from the roof!" Duo pulled his shirt back on and ran down the stairs with Wufei close behind, pulling on his trousers. 

Quatre stood and ran for the door, hoping that this wouldn't be the start of more trouble. It had only been a few months of peace so far. Was it going to end so quickly? Slamming it open, he ran to the ladder on the side of the house with the others on his heels, and began to climb it.

Duo followed once Quatre was up, and then Wufei. "Whoa..." Duo breathed.

Quatre rushed to the still figure's side, and quickly checked it. It was alive, but unconscious. Wufei gasped as he saw what Duo and Quatre were rolling over through a mass of bloody feathers, and hefted himself onto the roof, rushing to aid them.

Wufei gently rolled it over, and immediately blushed, along with both of his comrades. It was a girl. Beautiful in every way, with long fiery hair, and a set of enormous white wings. She was also very naked. (^_^)

Duo immediately stripped off his shirt (WOOF!! *drool*) and covered the girl as best as he could. She was already blinking her eyes open, and a look of pain crossed her face. She then noticed the pilots, and the look of pain turned to one of pure fear.

Quatre took a knee in front of her. "We won't hurt you," he assured.

She couldn't understand a word he said to her. "No... no... not again!" She yelled in a different language. "Please, don't hurt me! Not again!" The angel backed up against the edge of the roof, and curled her knees against her chest. 

Wufei could see that there were tears in her large emerald eyes, and immediately felt sorry for her. Her left wing was bleeding, and from the way it was folded back, he assumed that it was also broken. "We're not going to hurt you, woman," he said sternly in English. The Altron pilot took a step forward, but the angel only pressed herself closer against the low concrete wall.

"No... please..." She sobbed, and shook her head weakly. She changed languages, desperately hoping that they might understand her pleas, or at least speak in her own language as they tortured her. "No more pain... please, no more." She had been tormented for so long within the depths of Hell that she no longer could tell the difference in where she was. The angel had thought she had escaped, only to find herself surrounded by more people who wanted to hurt her.

Wufei narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to recall words from childhood.

"Hey, Wu-man!" Duo yelled ecstatically, "That accent! It sounds something like the cursing that you always yell at me before you chase me around the house!!"

"Baka!" He snapped at Duo out of habit. "Damare!"

The angel lifted her head up slightly to stare at Wufei. "B-Baka...?"

Wufei pointed at Duo and nodded, a smile threatening to creep onto his face. "Hai. Baka. Duo-chan ha Kami-sama no baka desu." (For those of you who don't know... Wu-man just called Duo the "God of all Idiots." ^_^)

Duo turned red. "You know I _hate_ it when you do that, dude! Stop insulting me when I can't understand you!"

Her angelic face looked confused, but at least she had stopped sobbing with fear. "Can you understand me?" Wufei asked, stumbling over the words of an obsolete language that he hadn't really used since childhood, save to scream at the Kami-sama no baka.

"Hai... please... don't hurt me... I've had enough. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me anymore." She looked ready to cry again.

"What did she say, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

He switched to English. "She... said not to hurt her anymore."

This sparked Duo and Quatre's attentions. "But we haven't hurt her," the latter of the two pointed out.

"We know that, but obviously she doesn't," Duo replied. "Tell her that we won't hurt her. That we just want to get a look at her wing and splint it. It looks broken."

Wufei nodded, and turned to the angel. "We're not going to harm you. Your wing... it seems to be broken. We can take you downstairs and splint it."

Was this another trick? She didn't know, and she couldn't seem to sense any malice coming from the trio. She couldn't sense her sister, either. Azriel had managed to get a message to her within the depths of Hell, since she traveled there often, telling her sister that she was coming for her if she had to fight Lucifer himself. She asked Wufei the only logical question she could. "Where am I?"

"Japan, on Earth."

"Japan?? Then why doesn't anyone speak Japanese?" She sensed a trick. 

"Since the building of the Colonies, almost everyone on Earth speaks the same language. English. Any other languages have become all but obsolete. I haven't spoken Japanese since I was child." Wufei continued to stumble over the words, but got his point across to her. 

She stood, and grimaced against the pain in her left arm and wing. The arm would have to be splinted, too. It was undoubtedly broken in her fall. Duo's shirt fluttered to the floor, and the three boys promptly blushed once more. "I should have been more specific... _when_ am I?"

"When?" Wufei questioned, stooping to pick up the shirt and hand it to her. 

She wasn't sure why they were so embarrassed, she didn't know much about human emotions. But she humored the boys and held the shirt up to her chest to cover herself, even though it didn't help much with her holding her arm in place at the same time. "What year is it?" She asked softly.

"After Colony 200."

She shook her head, not sure what that meant. "The eras must have changed while I was in Hell..."

"Hell?" Wufei asked.

She was too deep in thought to answer his question. "How long has it been...?" She wondered aloud. "I was captured just after Azriel took Eric the Red..."

"Who's Azriel?"

She waved at the question as if it wasn't important, but answered it anyway. "My Oneechan, the Archangel of Death."

"Whoa..." He spoke in English. "How long has it been since Eric the Red died?" He asked Quatre. "You're the history buff, not me."

"At least a millennia, maybe a few hundred years more. Why?"

"She claims to have been in Hell that long... and she also says that the Archangel of Death is her sister."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think she's crazy," Duo commented softly. "That would make her the Archangel of Justice."

Quatre shook his head. "She's delusional, that's all. And I'm sure that there is a perfect explanation for the wings. But she's hurt, and we need to give her medical attention right away."

Wufei nodded. He didn't like women, but this one was hurt badly. He got closer to her, and explained what he was about to do. "I'm going to carry you down the ladder--"

She backed away. "I don't trust you." She could feel some of her power returning to her, even in her weakened state. 

"Have it your way." He shrugged, and turned to his comrades. "She won't let me take her down the ladder, so I guess we can't be of any help."

Duo's eyes widened, and Wufei turned to see what was going on. "Where'd she go?" He asked.

"She jumped off the roof..." Duo answered in bewilderment as they all rushed to the side. 

To their astonishment, she was just fine, but clutching at her wing and muttering a few expletives that Duo recognized from Wufei's constant rantings. They made their way back down the ladder, and trotted around the house.

Quatre moved to help her inside, but not without blushing profusely at her lack of clothing. She looked to Wufei for an explanation.

"He's helping you inside."

"Why? I'm... not too educated in the ways of human emotions." Her fear was gone now that she knew of their mortality. They couldn't harm her.

Wufei shrugged. "It's what people do down here. We help each other."

"Wu-man, what's she saying?" Duo whined. He hated being left out of the conversation.

"She's asking why we're helping her. Now shut up," Wufei explained impatiently. He didn't like the idea of having to constantly be the angel's translator.

"Can't you speak any other language, Tenshi?" Wufei asked.

"You may call me Ara. And I'm not a linguist. I wasn't put on Earth centuries ago to listen, like some angels were. I was sent down here to bear the Sword of Kassan."

"Kassan?"

She sighed, missing Heaven desperately. "Mother... you mortals refer to her as 'God,' I think. And in answer to your previous questions, the language you first heard was the language of Heaven, when I thought that you three were demons. I speak Japanese because that's where I was sent with my sister most of the time. I know a bit of English, but not much."

"Can you speak in English so that they can understand you? At least, if you know what to say."

"I can try... did you find out how long I've been here?"

Duo opened the door, and Quatre continued his slow progress with Ara, letting her lean on his shoulder for support. "Geez... she's heavy for an angel."

Ara caught part of the meaning in Quatre's words, and narrowed her eyes. "Tell him that I'm an Archangel, not a fucking cherub."

Wufei repeated her words in English, word for word.

"Nice language for an angel, too," Duo commented.

Ara repeated her words, and Wufei followed up with the same phrase.

"Nice body, too," Duo added, assuming that she would understand.

She did, and tripped him without hesitation as he walked beside her. "Tell your friend to mind his tongue before I cut it out."

Wufei grinned at her words, and shook his head. "He's like a talking donkey, but the real trick is getting him to shut up."

"What are you guys saying about me?" Duo growled as he picked himself back up. 

Quatre helped her into a chair, and turned to Duo. "No time for that, Duo. Go get me an old shirt of yours, but clean, ok? I'll have to rip holes in the back for her wings. If you can find pants that fit her, get those too. Wufei, get me some clean towels, peroxide, hot water, and a needle and thread. Get a couple of splints, too."

The two rushed upstairs to grab the necessary items, leaving Quatre alone with the angel.

"T-Thank you," she said in hesitant English.

"You speak our language?" Quatre asked.

She held her good arm up a bit, with her index finger and thumb close together, to signify that she spoke a little.

Quatre nodded and pointed to himself. "Quatre."

Ara understood this. "Ara," she said, pointing at herself. 

Wufei was the first to return with everything the Sandrock pilot needed except for the water. He went to the kitchen for that, and returned with a pot.

Quatre dropped the needle and a long piece of thread in the steaming liquid to sanitize it, and went to the kitchen to scrub.

"How long have I been in Hell?" Ara asked for the third time.

"If what you're saying is true... a long time. Quatre says at least a millennia, probably longer."

She shook her head in dismay. "Without me... this planet has been most likely ravaged by war and unnecessary deaths. I need to contact Azriel." The angel stood and walked to a window. She opened it with her good arm, and pursed her lips.

Wufei covered his ears as she let out a shattering and unearthly whistle. A thud was heard from upstairs.

"What the hell was that!?" Duo yelled, thundering down the stairs with a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

Ara had no clue of what Duo's exact words were, but she got the message. "Azriel," she spoke softly, looking to him. Another piercing whistle was heard, but not from Ara, and both pilots covered their ears. 

"What is that noise?" Quatre yelled. He walked into the room, seeing hope in the angel's eyes for the first time.

"Azriel will be here tomorrow." She stated firmly.

Quatre forced her to sit back down, and poured some peroxide directly on the cuts on her wing. He did so as gently as possible, not wanting to do any further damage.

"Ask her to spread out her other wing, Wufei."

Wufei repeated the request, and she did as she was told. All three of them gasped at the sight of her back. It was covered in scars. The Altron asked the question that they all wanted her to answer. "What happened to your back?"

"Cat o' nine tails," she answered simply.

"Didn't it hurt?"

She quirked a brow at him. "What do you think?" The Archangel grimaced as the peroxide bubbled in one of her wounds. 

Duo jumped out of his chair, starting for the door. "Did you guys hear that?"

Quatre paused, and listened closely. "Oh shit," he swore.

Wufei understood what was going on. "What do we do?"

"Make sure that he doesn't shoot first and ask questions later," Duo replied dryly.

The sound of the Explorer pulling up in the long driveway was evident to everyone now. "What's going on?" Ara asked impatiently. 

They all heard car doors slam shut, and voices that came closer and closer to the door. It creaked open, and Trowa was the first to enter. He just stared at the naked angel, and a blush almost crept onto his face. He stepped inside, followed by Zechs and then the notorious Heero Yuy.

Ara studied each of them, using a bit of her power to sense their natures. She recognized Heero as a kindred spirit right away, and nodded her head slightly in greeting. She didn't need her power to read him; he was the same as she was. A soldier. That she understood.

Neither Heero nor Zechs blushed, but the former of the two caught her gaze in his own and nodded as well. He knew the look in her eyes, it was that of a professional killer.

"What's going on?" Heero asked. 

Duo told the story quickly, editing out a few parts about Heaven and Hell to make it sound more believable. "... And so," he finished up, "We're treating her wounds."

Quatre turned from them all and continued to dress her wings.

After a long silence, and a stare down between Heero and Ara, he spoke. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh... I forgot to tell you, Heero. She doesn't speak English. Wufei's been the only one who can make sense out of what she's saying," Duo answered for her.

"What language does she speak?" Heero countered. 

"Japanese," Wufei supplied.

Heero nodded. "I took Nihongo in school. I'm fluent."

This surprised all of them, for no one would ever think of Heero Yuy as the studying type.

"Where did you come from?" He asked again, this time in her own language.

"Hell," she said simply.

He almost smirked. "Are those wings even real?"

"They're bleeding, aren't they?" If she hadn't been so drained of power, she would have turned him into a pile of dust to prove her point. Justice hated it when people questioned her identity.

Quatre began to bandage her wing carefully, feeling along the hollow bones. He set the splint in place and wrapped the gauze over it. "Tell her that she'll have to change these every day."

Wufei relayed the message, and Ara nodded her gratitude. "Arigato."

"Duo. Clothes," Quatre ordered.

Duo tore the cloth of an old metal band shirt from the hem to the shoulder so that it would accommodate her wings. He helped her get the broken arm through the sleeve, and finally stopped blushing once she was covered. He held out the pants, and Ara stood, stepping into them. Duo had to pull them up and button them for her. The Deathscythe pilot decided that the angel looked very nice in his clothing. 

"Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat," Ara snapped.

The corner of Heero's mouth twitched. "He's harmless."

Duo shook his head. "What did she say?"

Wufei spoke quietly with Ara for a moment, and she nodded. She didn't trip over the words that Wufei had given her in English. She spoke them very smoothly, and with enough venom to kill an elephant. "Fuck you, Maxwell."

Duo coughed for a moment in surprise, and shook his head. She looked like an angel, but she certainly didn't act like one.

AN: R&R!


	2. The Mind Meld

Chapter 2

Angels didn't sleep very often. But Ara was exhausted from her escape from Hell, and gratefully took Quatre's bed when Wufei translated the kind offer.

_She knew it couldn't be true. She had hallucinated the entire escape, and she came to terms with her realization as the cat o' nine tails bit into her back over and over again. Ara gripped at her bonds, instinctively trying to pull away from her tormentors. "Stop," she gasped with pain, as the next lash cut deeper into soft flesh. "Please... stop."_

Lucifer laughed as he watched Justice beg. "I gave you the chance to join my side, little one, and now you must pay the consequences." A mirror floated in front of her, and it showed her with evil that had spread over the world like a plague. "See what your absence from Earth has caused? Isn't it wonderful? More and more souls are coming to me everyday. And you ask me to stop?" The Prince of Evil laughed ruefully. "I think not. You're being here gives me a boost in business."

She screamed as the whip ripped through her wing, splaying white feathers all over the cold floor. 

Four hours of sleep was a long time for her kind, and she sat up at six in the morning in a cold sweat. Ara heard pounding down the hallway, and assumed that it had awoken her.

The door slammed open, and Heero had his gun pointed directly at her. He looked around the room, and saw no threat, but the gun stayed in its position. "I heard a scream," he said.

Ara remembered her dream, and nodded. "Gomen..."

"You're very pale." He noticed the sweat on her face, and realized what had happened. He lowered the gun, and set it on Quatre's night stand. "I'm assuming that it was a very bad dream."

"Hai," she admitted, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"What was it about?"

"Hell."

He shook his head. "I don't know much about religion. That's Duo's area of expertise. But Wufei told me what you told him, and I don't believe your story."

Justice growled at him, and shrugged away her covers. She stood slowly, trying not to rip any of Quatre's neat little stitches in her wing. "Follow me."

* * * *

Heero decided to accommodate her request, and followed her outside, to where the sun was already beginning to peek over the horizon. "What are we out here for?"

"I'm going to cease your disbeliefs. Hopefully that long nap rejuvenated some of my powers." The sun continued its slow journey, and Ara wished that it would hurry up.

He shook his head. To him, the girl was crazy.

Sunlight began to creep over her features, and she grabbed hold of a small amount of power within herself. Duo's clothes fell to the ground as her image shimmered and became transparent. 

The bright light of her glory engulfed him, and all at once, there wasn't a doubt in his mind who she was. When the holy light faded, he stared at her, speechless.

She was in normal clothing now, not her battle armor, but it would do. Dressed head to toe in the garment of angels, she certainly looked the part now. Ara stepped forward radiating a silver glow. She hadn't felt this exalted in... well, millennia.

Duo stepped outside, and just gaped at the beauty before him. "God damn..."

She glared at him. 

"Oops. Sorry! It's just... wow. You're gorgeous," he grinned and blushed at the same time, looking at his feet. He wasn't being a pervert this time, he was being truthful. 

"What did he say? I only understood the expletive and the apology."

"He said that you were beautiful." Heero nodded slowly in agreement with his comrade. 

Ara shrugged. "You won't think so when you see my sister. Death is the most beautiful of all the angels."

"Death is beautiful. Yes, I would have to agree with you there. I'm sorry for doubting you." He turned and walked back inside. 

Duo still stood there, mostly staring at the ground, although he intermittently stole glances at the Archangel. He wanted to ask her so many questions, and regretted not taking Nihongo in school.

Ara closed her eyes, and decided that it would be for the best if she used the last of her power. She would need this skill over most others while on Earth. Sensing Duo's wanting for something not material, she approached him.

She didn't know how to request her need in English, and raised his chin up with a slender finger, looking into his cobalt eyes. "English," she spoke.

"English?" His voice shook. The angel was touching him, and that was all he could think.

She nodded, and added the word, "please."

He shook his head a bit. "I don't understand."

Ara sighed, and did what she hoped she wouldn't have to do. It used too much power, and she would completely drained by the time he had fulfilled her wish.

Duo felt a shock to his brain, and his eyes widened. "Whoa..." Her words came out loud and clear to him in his mind, but not really in the form of words. He couldn't explain it to himself. It was more like she had given her request to him in the form of feelings and images, and not words. The pilot nodded, not sure what to expect. 

She smiled gratefully, one of the most delicious sights he had ever witnessed, and felt another shock. This one was more powerful, and lasted longer than the previous one. It didn't hurt, it actually could have been compared to rapture.

When she backed away from him, she wasn't sure if he was alright. But he blinked, and the color came back into his face from where he had gone sheet white. "What the hell was that?" He wondered aloud.

Ara formed the words on her mouth with ease. "Thank you," she spoke in English. 

Duo gaped as she continued, like the angel had been born with a dictionary in her head.

"I now understand your language, and the new culture that I find myself in. What I did was a sort of mind meld. According to your memories, I think a decent comparison would be referred to as 'downloading.' It was certainly a rush."

"You can say that again..." He shook off the lingering feeling of her "download," and looked at her.

"You... wanted something. I could sense it. Pray tell, what was it?" She waited for an answer.

"Earlier, right when I first saw you... I was wondering... is there a God?"

Ara nodded. "Of course there is."

"I've... done some bad things. Am I going to Hell?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Only my Mother has the power to answer that." She cut off his next question, knowing what it would be. "Yes, God is a woman. My sister and I are two of her children, that is why I call her Mother."

"You speak English now?"

Ara whipped her gaze to the doorway to see Quatre. "Yes. My sister shall arrive shortly, and being knowledgeable about the time that I am now in will please her."

"But... how?" He was thoroughly perplexed now. 

"Nevermind that, Quatre. Now she can give us a good explanation as to why she's here, and where she got those wings," Zechs announced from behind the Sandrock pilot.

Ara rolled her eyes in disbelief. She didn't have enough power left to prove herself again. "You humans are sooooo untrusting."

"With good reason, I assure you," Zechs replied.

She followed him into the house.

* * * *

Wufei could hear a conversation in the living room, and grabbed the plate that held his breakfast on the way to find out what was going on. He couldn't believe his ears and eyes as Ara sat on the couch, dressed in pretty, white flowing robes.

And speaking English.

"Alright, now that I've heard your story, I'll tell you mine," Ara began. "Azriel and I were born thousands of years ago. We are twins, and she tends to be the dominant one."

"Well, I see someone learns quickly," Wufei commented as he sat down on the couch next to her. He munched on a Poptart, and offered her one.

"What is it?"

"Sugar," Duo told her. "Breakfast of champions."

Ara gracefully removed one from Wufei's hand, and bit into it. "It's... good..." She chewed meditatively, and continued on with her story. "Anyway, I'm sure Az will tell you the story of how she tried to strangle me with my umbilical cord when we were born. That's why Mother made her the Archangel of Death. And Justice always being in companionship with Death, she graced me with the fiery sword. Ok," she added, taking another bite. "I want to finish eating before I continue. Duo, Heero mentioned that you knew religion very well. Would you please explain the Heavenly War for me?"

Duo nodded with a grin. Heero never complimented him. "The Heavenly War is the neverending battle between Heaven and Hell. It began when the Morning Star, Lucifer, rebelled against God, and the Archangels fought amongst one another. Lucifer lost, and was cast into fire with his followers. But he didn't give up, and will continue his siege until the Judgment Day."

Ara gulped down the last of the Poptart and nodded. "Thank you, Duo, that is sufficient. I was fighting one of the Morning Star's commanders, and was broad sided over the head with a demon claymore. I don't remember what happened afterwards, but I woke up chained to a wall..." She cast her eyes down, remembering the sheer pain. "I... I..."

Zechs shook his head. "Don't bother lying anymore."

Ara glared at him, and her eyes flashed with ethereal light, the green brightening so that her pupils almost disappeared. 

The Epyon pilot gasped as Heero entered and spoke up. "She's not lying. Ara did... something this morning that I can't explain. Duo, I know you saw it too."

Duo nodded. "I caught the end of it, but it was like she was engulfed in holiness... I can't explain it, either."

Ara snorted. "You humans are fickle. I am going to the roof to await the arrival of my sister."


	3. Azriel

AN: I've made Death somewhat... comical for you readers. Her and Duo are the comic relief in this fic. Imagine Death's tone of voice usually child-like and sarcastic, ok? 

Chapter 3

"You've been up here all day."

Ara turned her head, and wiped away a few tears. "I know... someone important probably died..."

Quatre nodded, and sat down on the ledge next to her. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." He watched the sunset, and couldn't help smiling at its beauty.

"No. If someone important dies, Az always likes to stick around and watch the Judgment. Especially if it's a politician." She shrugged. "That's Death for you."

Quatre winced. "She sounds pretty ruthless."

Ara shook her head and looked to Heaven. "You have nooooo idea."

A sharp whistle pierced the air surrounding them, and Quatre covered his ears. Ara jumped to her feet, and instinctively took to the sky.

She made it about twenty feet up, and cried out in pain. Strong arms caught her before she hit the roof. "Baka Imoto-chan..." A voice commented, and put Justice on her feet.

Quatre just turned his head and stared.

Her face was the same as Ara's, and long jet hair framed it, reaching to a slender waist. Clothed in black leather pants, a black halter top, and a sheer top in... you guessed it, black. A trench coat reached to her ankles, and large wings poked out of the back. The ebony feathers glistened, and Death smiled. "Imoto-chan!! O genge desu ka??"

"What?" Quatre asked.

Azriel turned her gaze. "Oooo... a human!! Can I kill him!? Huh huh!? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!?"

Ara shook her head. "No. He and two others saved my life."

Death nodded. "Alright then. I guess we owe him one then."

Ara switched to English. "They don't understand Japanese, Oniichan."

"When did you learn to speak English? They let you study it in Hell?"

"No, I mind melded with one of the humans. It was necessary at the time." Justice smiled brightly, the first time since she had arrived. "Come and meet the others."

After Az carrying Ara down, and Quatre following them, Death kicked in the door. Duo, Heero, Zechs, Trowa, and Wufei all had their pistols pointed directly at her.

She laughed. "Go ahead," she dared with a grin. "Take a shot. You'll get a biiiig surprise." She unfolded her wings just as Ara poked her head through the doorway. 

"Umm... guys? You have your guns pointed at Death."

Every eye had a tinge of mixed fear and awe as the guns were hastily put away.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Azriel continued to grin, and stepped into the room, looking around at the plain interior. "You boys certainly lack a woman's touch."

Ara and Quatre walked in behind her, and Justice looked at her questioningly. "What took you so fucking long?"

Az grinned evilly. "Politician. Judgment was pretty quick. She went to purgatory. She'll get to go to Heaven in two hundred years."

"Who was it?" Trowa asked. "We probably knew her."

"Some whiny little chick named Relena Dorlian Peacecraft. She kept begging me to let her see Heero one last time... I duct taped her mouth shut. I told her, 'You'll get to see Heero in a couple of decades. Now shut the fuck up.' But noooo... she kept going on and on and on!!" Azriel flopped on the couch like she owned the place. "Humans..."

Heero gaped for a moment.

Everyone stared at him.

Then suddenly, the "chi-ching!!" motion was made. "YES!! Thank you GOD!!"

Jaws dropped, and Heero quickly glanced around, immediately gaining his composure. Everyone chuckled, even Trowa.

"Did I miss something?" Azriel asked.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Stupid humans..."

"How long can you stay?" Ara asked, hoping that it would be longer than a few days.

"Actually..." Azriel's constant grin turned into a soft smile. "I was worried about my sissy, so I took my vacation. I've got a millennia."

"Whoa..." The Archangels got three vacations in a life time, lasting for only a thousand years each. "Who took your place?"

"Sariel. I don't think she'll be able to hack it if there's a war, though. Besides, I needed the vacation to wreak some havoc. Earth is so damn boring."

"And mine...?"

"Well now, that's an interesting story. For awhile, we went without Justice, but then things got out of hand, and I took over. But even the great Azriel can't handle that much work, and Raziel took over."

"But if there's Justice, then why are things usually in such Chaos?" Duo asked.

"Raziel... sweet Mother in Heaven..."

"Yup. Ara's right, and that answers your question, braid boy. Raziel and Michael have been too busy shagging, and Raz has neglected his duties. Oh, speaking of which..." Azriel opened her trench up to reveal a ton of weaponry, including a few machine guns, grenades, daggers, handguns, and three swords.

Ara recognized one right away, and rushed to her sister. "My sword!"

Azriel plucked it out of its bindings, and handed it to her. She closed her trench.

"The onna has more artillery than you, Heero," Wufei commented.

"I thought Death had a scythe... and was that tall grim looking skeleton thing," Duo wondered aloud.

"Really?" Azriel stood up, and grew from her very short 4'11 to 8 feet tall, and was suddenly the Grim Reaper. The death's head grinned at him. "I only use this on Halloween. I like to scare the kiddies."

"What about the scythe?"

She returned her form to normal.

Cold steel pressed against the skin of his neck, and she grinned ferally, right up in his face. "You mean this one? I like to keep it hidden for just such an occasion. You can't let the humans know about all of your strengths. It takes the fun out of killing."


End file.
